


Paper

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, jo learns a valuable lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: A ten year old Jo promises Meg that she'll do her utmost to stop fighting with Amy.





	Paper

“Have you ever considered that you and Amy might get along better if you treated her as you do Beth?”

Jo looked up at her older sister with as much confusion and consternation as her ten year old face could muster. What could Meg possibly mean? In Jo’s estimation, she treated both of her younger siblings fairly, praising Beth for all the little ways she helped around the house, and snapping at Amy for always stealing her paper and pens for those confounded stick figures of hers. 

“They’re different people,” Jo replied shortly. 

“That's true enough, but you’re the same person no matter who you’re talking to, and your actions are the only ones you can control. Do promise me that you’ll try not to quarrel with Amy anymore.” 

“I promise,” Jo said, and she meant it, for she looked up to Meg and always endeavored to take her advice, insofar as she could manage (which wasn't always very far). 

The next time Amy helped herself to a sheet of paper from Jo’s desk, Jo bit her lip to keep from saying anything harsh. She clenched her fists, and watched in silent agony, wondering if Marmee would reward her patience with a new ream of crisp white paper from the shop, or if this little trial of hers would go unnoticed.

Twenty minutes later, Amy took a seat besides Jo on the couch, brandishing her masterpiece, and grinning so as to make visible her dimples and the gaps in her smile where her baby teeth were missing, “It’s you!” Amy said, pointing to the stick figure she'd drawn. Now, some young girls might have been offended to see a clumsy image of themselves drawn with the addition of a mustache and enormous booted feet. Jo was thrilled, for that was the costume she'd worn in her most recent theatrical adventure. 

“Let me get you some more paper,” Jo heard herself say. She could feel herself smiling, as any anger she might have held onto dissipated. “Got to have you draw the family. Come with me, and let's have at it.” 


End file.
